Forum:Yukiko
Questions 1. Please indicate how your character survived the Uchiha massacred below. Be detailed. This is an extremely important question that we take into consideration. : She was never there to begin with. As one of Orochimaru's experiments, she was hidden away in one of his bases somewhere in the Land of Water. 2. Is your character from Konoha? Another village? A missing-nin? Detail below which of these best fits your character. If from another village or a missing ninja, please explain below how this came to be. Again, like the first question, be extremely detailed in this portion. It is very important to our decision. : Currently, she has yet to become a member of any village. Eventually, she will receive formal training (when she "escapes" from Orochimaru), but for the moment, I have yet to decide from whom or where... 3. Does your character have any familial relation to Madara Uchiha besides just being an Uchiha? If not, simply say "No". If yes, explain the relation and how it came to be. : No. 4. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if he/she is approved. What you do with them? How will you improve or utilize them in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of canon character usage or maybe even other fanon characters? : For starters, she doesn't even know that she's an Uchiha. She is an experiment of Orochimaru's as one of his attempts to obtain the Sharingan. She hasn't developed her Sharingan as of yet, but is likely to unknowingly activate it in her next major fight. : Secondly, unlike most Uchiha, who are naturally gifted when it comes to combat of any sort, she is not very skilled in combat, having a very restricting upbringing by Orochimaru's subordinates. She is especially terrible at Taijutsu, lacking any natural skill in that form and left untrained in that area by her main "teachers", some of Orochimaru's subordinates and (eventually) Orochimaru himself. Though she may eventually be taught these skills, she currently (start of her story) is almost always destined to lose at any form of close-range combat. :'''On the other hand, she has an unnatural aptitude for sensor and stealth techniques, which her Sharingan will help with. Also, she specializes in Water and Wind Release techniques, rather than Fire Release, for which she has little aptitude for at all. Eventually, she may unlock the mangekyo sharingan, but that is a major ways off, and would be dealt with at a later date... : '''Finally, she is not currently destined to have the Curse of Hatred, though depending on how her story develops, this fact may change. After discovering her Uchiha blood, she may end up developing a connection with her clan, but because she grew up without this information for the majority of her life, there is a chance this bond won't be enough to cause the Curse of Hatred to take hold. If any more detail is needed, please let me know. If it is to be denied, please tell me why so that I may improve my character, possibly to the point of eventually reapplying. Thanks in advance! --E'Athanata (talk) 20:39, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Admin Decision I am not going to approve or deny it as of yet. The problem with it lies within the relation between your character and Orochimaru. Why, you might wonder. It is because Orochimaru seeks a vessel of an Uchiha to gain access to their powers. This is why he wanted Itachi. Alas, he failed to capture him but instead waited for his little brother to awaken the dōjutsu powers. Do you understand why I am hesitating to approve your application? Secondly, I'd like to eventually see how she awakened her Sharingan and how it would evolve into the Mangekyō Sharingan (also the techniques you would like to have). Merely because she hasn't grown up in the environment of the Uchiha Clan doesn't mean that she won't awaken the Curse of Hatred, which is within the blood and heart of the said Uchiha. They are born with it and just a few do not bear the curse. The Tormentor (Tormentor's Hell|Tormentor's Room) Category:Uchiha Applications